


Наивный

by Rio_Hedgehog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rio_Hedgehog/pseuds/Rio_Hedgehog
Summary: Глаза у Питера загорелись – неужели заметили его, а не друзей? Неужели у него, Питера Петтигрю, хоть в чём-то есть задатки?..





	Наивный

**Author's Note:**

> http://s017.radikal.ru/i421/1409/83/8ed93a63f5a2.jpg - картинка, послужившая вдохновением.

Такого снегопада не было давно. Снег будто бы полностью собрался укутать собой земное пространство. Однако ж, как бы то странно ни было, холод чувствовался только в первые пару минут после выхода на улицу, да и то если не укутаться хорошенько. Ученики Хогвартса так и рвались прогулять занятия, причём кто за чем. Некоторые стайки болтливых девчонок хотели прогуляться, отвлекаясь от уроков. Тихие интроверты насладиться красотой такого времени года. Мальчишки-задиры закидать всех и сразу снежками, убегая под крики возмущённых девчонок, в длинные волосы коих попал липкий снег. Мародёры же, благодаря совести-Люпину, таки досидели до конца учебного дня, а потом тут же схватили из гостиной одежду, собираясь уже на ходу – так сильно друзьям-шестикурсникам хотелось почувствовать морозный воздух, щекочущий нос, и поразвлекаться. Ремус выходил нехотя - на завтра много уроков делать, да ещё и в библиотеку книги отнести надо. Но как же он мог оставить этих безбашенных, за которыми нужен глаз да глаз? Джеймс тешил одну-единственную надежду - выманить Эванс куда-нибудь в уединение и таки словить поцелуй от девушки, по которой парнишка конкретно сох ещё с четвёртого курса. Сириус же хотел развлечься, параллельно устроив какую-нибудь подлянку слизеринцам и уронив Медоуз куда-нибудь в сугроб, согревая поцелуем. Ну а Питер... Ему, в принципе, надо было таскаться с Мародёрами - сказать своё "нет", несмотря на то, что зима окончательно подкосила его здоровье, он никак не мог, а остаться в школе без предупреждения об этом друзей... Ему было страшно, что его могли бы потерять, хотя что-то внутри упорно твердило, что трое парней даже бы и не заметили нехватки одного человека.

***

Выбежав на поляну, занесённую снегом, Поттер с Блэком тут же начали бросаться снежками, при этом заливисто хохоча. Ремус шёл поодаль и что-то неодобрительно бормотал, плотнее укутываясь в мантию, однако ж Лунатику настолько не повезло, что он споткнулся о корягу, сокрытую снегом, и после этого тут же получил твёрдым снежком в затылок, запущенным откровенно ржащим Сириусом. Сидящий на снегу Джеймс, ибо его с минуту назад уронил Бродяга, тоже раскатисто смеялся, запрокинув голову назад.  
\- Ничего это не смешно, - насупился Люпин, натягивая шарф чуть ли не на нос.  
\- Да ладно тебе, Лунатик! – крикнул Поттер, всё ещё смеясь, а Сириус с высунутым кончиком языка от усердия слепил ещё один комок и, подкравшись к Питеру, который что-то старательно магичил за деревом, кинул снежок, попадая прямо в руку, тем самым выбивая палочку из рук. И тут же засмеялся, извиняясь за то, что орудие творения волшебства отброшено куда-то далеко в снег. Хвост на это действо мелко захихикал, делая вид, что всё в порядке, а вот душонка была возмущена, что друг прервал его заклинание. Совсем недавно Петтигрю нашёл в запретной секции одну книгу по тёмной магии и, запомнив пару лёгких приёмов, пытался их совершить. И вот как раз когда у парня начало всё получаться, внутри красной сферы стала появляться пока ещё серая линия, которая должна отравить определённую часть тела противника, Сириусу так надо было избрать снежной «целью» именно его! Тихо рыкнув от бессилия, Хвост опустился в снег в поисках палочки. А Мародёры тем временем отошли дальше, всё также заливисто хохоча.  
\- Эй, толстячок, не это ищешь? – Хвост повернулся на голос, по издевательским ноткам в нём чувствуя, что это кто-то из слизеринцев, и увидел, как высокий парень в расстёгнутой мантии с зелёной подкладкой изнутри держит в руках его палочку.  
\- Д-да, - чуть заикаясь, ответил Питер и понял, что он нарвался.  
\- Так забери, - парнишка-семикурсник, кажется, Эйвери, легонько подбросил палочку в руке. И, видя сомнения на лице гриффиндорца, усмехнулся:  
\- Да подойди ты, не тронем.  
Петтигрю уговаривать не надо, а потому он засеменил в сторону слизеринцев. Парень сказал правду, ибо Хвоста никто из стоящей компании даже и пальцем не тронул. Но при передаче палочки, когда полноватая ладонь Петтигрю обхватила древко, слизеринец не отпустил её.  
\- Мне понравилось, как ты колдуешь. Заклинание простое, но задатки в тебе есть. Приходи завтра после отбоя на Астрономическую башню, - и как бы невзначай дёрнул руку, на пару секунд открывая предплечье, где темнела Метка. Глаза у Питера загорелись – неужели заметили его, а не друзей? Неужели у него, Питера Петтигрю, хоть в чём-то есть задатки?  
\- Да-да, конечно, - счастливо улыбнулся он, закивав, как болванчик. Получив палочку, вновь поблагодарил слизеринцев и побежал вслед за уже удалившимися на приличное расстояние Мародёрами.

***

На следующий день Питер старался ничем не выдать себя, но счастливая улыбка так и просилась на лицо, ведь его, такого мелкого и неважного, заметили. И мало того заметили, даже пообещали впустить в их ряды, если тот будет примерным учеником. А потому Петтигрю учился, очень хорошо учился, однако, увы, даже не подозревал, что подносить чай Эйвери, чистить обувь Малфою или по указке Беллы делать кому-то пакости совершенно не являлось обучением.


End file.
